


Dream Cake Shop

by SnowyWhisper



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Gen, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27423064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowyWhisper/pseuds/SnowyWhisper
Summary: A little self insert involving cakes and Sailor Jupiter.
Kudos: 1





	Dream Cake Shop

I have woken up with a sense of loss. What exactly I had lost, I was not exactly sure at first.

Then I remembered last night. After a mental breakdown, I had wished for something. I had wished to become somewhere else, and someone else.

Actually, I wished for being a nobody. So that I would lose the heaviness that constantly weighs on my chest, constantly reminding my deeply flawed self, which I was desperate to leave behind.

Now I find myself somewhere unfamiliar. I am wearing clothes that are not mine. A white dress, and white shoes. Appropriate for a fresh start.

This has to be a dream, right? I walk around, I see a mirror covering the wall. It is a familiar face I see, the same brown hair with the bangs. Only the frame of glasses are different. They are also white now.

'What a dream,' I think, as I walk out of the door to discover this new exciting world.

It is night, and raining. The moon is up. Neon lights everywhere. Unfamiliar, upbeat melodies. People talking in a strange robotic language. Do I know this language?

Isn't it Japanese? Am I dreaming of Japan?

The first thing I think about is eating cake.

The desserts of Japan always looked fascinating, I have always wanted to try those.

As it usually happens in dreams, my thoughts materialize, and I see a cake shop in front of me.

I forget the troubles of identities and bodies, minds or losses. I just want to eat a dream cake.

I giggle like a little girl. They all look so pretty!

'How can I help you?'

A deep, but warm voice startles me. I look behind to see a tall girl, dressed in a lovely pink dress, with brown hair, the same as mine.

I realize that its a dream language. I talk in my native language but it sounds like Japanese.

'I... how much is the strawberry one?' I ask in my usual shy, high voice. She smiles. 'That one costs an honest heart.'

I blink, confused. She continued.

'This cake shop attracts those with sadness in their hearts. You want to eat the strawberry one? That demands your honesty. Share your sadness with me, and don't fool yourself.'

'Who are you?' I ask.

'My name is Makoto Kino, I am an emissary from Jupiter, planet of protection. I see sadness brought you here, and I want to know why.'

In that moment I knew that I can trust this girl completely. Something about her whole aura radiated honesty.

I broke down in tears, as I usually do. As if spelled or something, the feelings I held inside me instantly magnified.

'Its that, in my life... I always wish to quit. I don't know what makes me hold on, but I always do. No one demands an honest heart from me in life, because people don't care about hearts. Most days I see no color in the world, and in myself...'

She puts her hand on my shoulder. I suddenly feel all warm inside. I sniff, but I don't get embarassed. Because I see no judgement in her eyes.

'My simple, honest wish right now, is someone to share this cake with. Someone I can feel comfortable with, and do not feel alienated or out of place. My only wish is to connect with someone deeply, honestly. My loneliness is precious to me, but I carry this strong wish to become one with someone. There you have my heart, in all honesty.'

She smiles again, getting ready to get the cake, and two plates. 'You are honest alright, maybe a bit too much... its never a bad thing though.

'You are my friend. I know you from a previous life.'

'You...what?'

I say as I taste the cake, even for a dream it tasted unreal.

'You could say I wanted to visit you, to give you some encouragement. You will wake up in a better mood tomorrow.'

What she said about waking up made me shake my head. I did not want to leave her. Someone who knows me, better than I know. You could never get that in real life. But I would not say those now. Instead I smiled to her.

'Thanks for sharing this cake with me, it is so delicious.'

'Well of course it is, I made it myself! I used fairy dust and a maidens wish!'

What she said made me laugh. She had such a positive affect on one's mood.

Feelings of gratitude overwhelmed me. I raised from my seat to hug her. 'Thank you.'

'No problem, come visit here anytime.'

As she said that, it started to get foggy around me. I was losing the dream. These kinds of dreams are always forgotten, but I hold on to the feelings I got from my friend here, to be able to survive one more day.


End file.
